


The Box

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi Daisy, Bottom Robbie, F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, mutual fantasizing, top daisy, woman on top sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Robbie and Daisy cant contain their excitement for something new theyve decided to try in the bedroom---------Named after Roddy Ricch's, "The Box" for literally no reason at all, other than I listened to it while I was writing this and its insanely catchy
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: QuakeriderValentine'sDay





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> @whistlingwindtree, thanks so much for the prompt babe <3 ive never written anal smut before so i hope its not too bad :)

Daisy triple checked her shopping cart, making sure she had all the items on her and Robbie’s wishlist.

Water-based lube: check.

Clear colored anal beads in small, meduim, and large sizes: check.

A strap on harness with detachable dildo, in royal blue: check.

She bit her upper lip to keep herself from squeeing in anticipation. When she first met Robbie Reyes, he was the last person she ever expected to be into pegging, but throughout their two year relationship they’d learned through trial and error to stop underestimating each other. And now, for the first time ever, they were going to have anal sex.

And Daisy got to wear a strap.

This wasn’t Daisy’s first time wearing a strapon for sex, but it was her first time using one on a man, and she and Robbie both were popping their anal cherries, so to speak. She got out her debit card and quickly paid for their things, as if typing the digits faster would speed up their delivery.

Three days later, a package from Adam & Eve arrived at their doorstep.

Robbie stared eagerly at the contents of the box as he brought into the apartment. Daisy was working now but she would be home in a few hours, and then they would get to try out their new equipment. Robbie’s cock stiffened in his pants, already growing hard as he visualized Daisy straddling his thighs, a silicone cock harnessed on her hip. He could imagine her fingers spreading lube around the strap, the harness tickling her clit as the dildo rubbed over her skin. He could see her using those fingers to massage his ass cheeks, before she daringly poked a slick finger inside his rectum.

Carefully, Daisy would stretch him out, her finger weaving in and out of Robbie’s hole until she could fit a second, then a third, before mounting the tip of her cock against the wet entrance of his rectum. Robbie palmed himself through his boxers, feeling lucky he never lounged around their apartment in pants, and he tried to keep himself from coming on the spot while his cock swelled in his hand. A bubble of precome leaked out from the top, but other than that he was fine.

Fuck!

He almost came in his fucking pants just now, thinking about how his girl was going to peg the shit out of his ass tonight. But when had Daisy not had that effect on him?

Robbie decided that it was safer to watch TV until Daisy got home.

When Daisy unlocked the door to her and Robbie’s apartment, it was all she could do not to slam the door in frustration. Working as an IT for Stark Industries was stressful, and it was only made worse by her awful regional manager showing up and watching her and the other two IT techs like hawks all evening. Add that to the fact that she was called into senior director’s office to “fix” the WiFi three fucking times - Daisy was ready to bang her head against a wall by lunch.

She draped her computer bag on a chair and laid out the takeout boxes she brought for dinner and called out to Robbie. “Babe, I’m home!”

Having not eating anything but an orange since lunch Daisy impatiently dug into one of the cartons, closing her eyes as she relished the spicy sushi roll on her tongue. She let out an audible groan and licked leftover wasabi from her chopsticks.

Robbie’s hello caught in his throat as he watched Daisy slide the chopstick from her mouth. A familiar bulge formed within his boxers and he grunted. The sound startled Daisy and she jumped. Sheepishly, she set the chopsticks on the counter and pecked his cheek. 

“Hi,” Robbie said, rubbing a hand along her still flushed cheek. He turned the peck into a full blown kiss, with Daisy happily sighing into it and pushing herself firmly into Robbie’s arms. He grips his hands under her ass and tosses her legs around his waist, aiming to plop Daisy on the counter and take her right there.

“Wait,” Daisy said, taking a breath. “What about our toys?”

Robbie grinned, broadly. “Got here earlier. Wanna see?”

Now Daisy did let out a squeal. “My dick is here?! FUCK YES!”

Robbie chuckled and held onto Daisy and she allowed him to carry her to their room.

“I’m just as exited as you are, chica. You know I almost came today thinking about the way you’d look with that thing on you?”

Daisy’s head tilted back in laughter. 

“Babe, I literally got myself off in the bathroom today at work, thinking about how hot you’d look with my fingers inside you. Fuck, Robbie, I am so exited to actually do this right now, you have no idea.”   


“Oh no?” Robbie guided Daisy’s hand down to his crotch, where his erection was basically jutting out of his boxers. She felt the wetness pooled there and her eyes widened almost comically.

“Holy shit. You do have an idea.”

“Told ya.”

He set Daisy down by the bed and crawled on it himself, watching Daisy with hooded eyes as she dumped the contents of the box on the bed. She stripped herself slowly from the waist down, and nestled the strap around her naked hips.

Robbie’s jaw dropped to the floor.

This was so much better than the fantasy.


End file.
